The Kidnapping
by Kai-Ree Dahl
Summary: 11 years ago, eighteen clan heirs were kidnapped. There has been no trace of them... That is until a certain curious blonde ninja finds himself trapped in an old mine shaft. Without team 7 will Naruto be able to help the missing heirs or will he find himself trapped with them, forever. GxG
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, I'm new at this so most of you probably aren't going to like this. Oh well.

If you want to flame me, that's fine. Please stay away from the death threats and cussing. I have a little sister who likes to mess around fanfiction on my acount. Thank You!

xXKai-ReeXx

* * *

Konohagakure, also known as Leaf Village or simply Konoha, was sleeping. The Hokage, the jounin, the chunin, the genin, the little family with a cute little girl, even the most experienced ANBU were sleeping on duty. It was an odd sight. The recent arrivals in town didn't have much time to marvel in the quietness before they too succumbed to sleep in the middle of the street.

Only 9 people were not affected by this epidemic. They moved swiftly through the dark streets riddled with unconscious civilians and ninja alike. Suddenly they split up.

The first, went to the compound riddled with dogs who twitched in their sleep next to their human companions. The figure went into the most secure room in the compound aside from the head's room. Looking at the three sleeping children, he chose the eldest. A skinny brunette girl with red triangles on her cheeks. She shifted in her sleep when he placed a seal on her forehead.

The figure's second target was close by. A small apartment occupied by a redheaded woman and her blonde child. The figure stopped in surprise when it spotted the woman. No wonder master wants this one, the figure thought darkly. Then it placed a seal on the little blonde's forehead.

Leaving the tiny apartment, the figure headed to the edge of the city. Another 7 figures soon joined.

"Status reports." A clearly male voice ordered. It was the first figure. A second figure stepped forward.

"Akimichi and Yamanaka sealed, Captain Bagor." This voice was female. Another stepped forward.

"Nara and Koizumi sealed, sir."

"Hyuuga and Wakahisa sealed, sir."

"Kimura and Tsukino sealed, sir."

"Kurosawa and Yukimura sealed, sir." The ninth panting figure finally appeared.

"Uchiha… sealed… sir."

"What took you so long to return?" Captain Bagor questioned menacingly. The last figure cringed.

"T-the g-g-girl. Sh-she f-fights i-in h-her s-s-sleep, sir." The figure stuttered. The Captain wasn't listening.

"You all are to report to base immediately. You are to be debriefed and are to be given vacation time for your hard work." He informed them. A few of the figures started muttering happily to themselves. "Dismissed!" Eight of the nine figures jumped away silently into the darkness. The last, Captain Bagor, turned to the fire."

"What is your status report Bagor?" a voice hissed from the fire. The menacing Bagor shivered at the voice.

"All went according to plan, my lord."

"Including the Uzumaki girl?"

"Indeed, my lord."

"Good. I wish to see which is truly the superior clan."

"My lord, I am curious to know, when will the sleep technique wear off?" Bagor asked in a curious voice. The voice chuckled menacingly.

"It will wear off at dawn tomorrow." Bagor made a realisation sound.

"So it throws them off the travel seals. They'll be searching for a faded trail that never existed. Brilliant, my lord."

"Dismissed." The voice from the fire said. Bagor jumped away immediately. The fire faded completely.

* * *

The next morning Konoha was awoken by a heart wrenching scream. This caused panic which caused mothers and fathers to race to their children's rooms only to cause more wails of despair from the mothers and horrified shock from the fathers.

An hour later all the clan heads were convened in the shinobi council room. The only woman allowed in was Tsume Inuzuka who had no husband and was not sobbing loudly. Once the doors were shut and the silencing seals put in place the room became deadly silent.

"What is going on?" the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked quietly. It was heard throughout the entire room, though he had only spoken at a whisper. Tsume was the one who finally spoke up.

"My eldest, Mai, has been kidnapped." She told them in a dead voice. Shikaku followed with a hollow tone.

"My Ankoku, Choza's Chikako, and Inoichi's Takumi have as well."

"Sayomi, Sayami, and Kuro are missing as well." Hiashi spoke brokenly for once in place of his oldest recently deceased friends whose two children were the last of their line and were housed in the Hyuuga compound.

"My duaghter, Kimiko, has been taken." Fugaku said with barely restrained anger. A single non-shinobi was in the room. He spoke up last.

"I speak on behalf of the remaining clans. Those missing include Tora Uzumaki, Katashi and Mikio Kimura, Ichiro Koizumi, Usagi and Tsukiko Tsikino, Hisao Wakahisa, and Ryuu, Fuyu, and Rin Yukimura."

Hiruzen sat back in shock. Eighteen clan heirs kidnapped in the same night. Six of the clans would become extinct, six would grieve their missing heirs, and one would not know he even had a sister. He put his face in his hands.

How did things get this bad?


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Ankoku Nara felt waking up was the cold metal of a table pressing against her bare shoulders and legs. The second was a horrible headache.

"Ugh…." She moaned. She attempted to move her arms but was impeded by leather straps holding her wrists, waist and ankles down.

"What the heck's going on?" she heard next to her.

"Kuro?" Ankoku asked hoarsely. What on earth was wrong with her throat?

"Ankoku? Kuro?" She heard chorused around her.

"Checklist?" someone suggested. A chores of agreement followed.

"Tora."

"Chikako."

"Sayomi."

"Sayami."

"Ichiro."

"Usagi."

"Kuro."

"Tsukiko."

"Hisao."

"Fuyu."

"Ryuu."

"Mai."

"Katashi."

"Mikio."

"Rin."

"Ankoku."

"Takumi."

"Kimiko."

"That's so weird." Ankoku heard Ryuu say, although it was foggy. She was starting to become unconscious again. Damn you Nara-ness.

"Yeah the whole group's here." Ankonu managed to here Mai's comment before falling completely into the darkness.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up to an empty bed. The five year old genius was used to waking up with his sister, Ankoku, asleep next to him. Her bed was more comfortable and she was always warm. She also almost always slept in later than him. The only time she didn't was when she had a mission.

Getting out of bed and padding quietly to the kitchen, Shikamaru heard crying. He looked to the table. His mom was sobbing into her arms.

"Mom?" He asked cautiously. She jerked her head up.

"Shikamaru." She engulfed him in a hug. These hugs were unusual but not unwanted.

"What's going on, mom? Is it about Ankoku?" The look on her face didn't offer any comfort.

"Your sister…." She began hesitantly. "Your sister's missing."

"What?" Shikamaru was clutching his mother for dear life.

* * *

"Mommy…." Ino called. "Where are you?"

Without warning she was suddenly picked up into a big hug.

"Mommy!" She squealed happily. She felt the tears from her mom's face fall onto her shoulder.

"Mommy?" she started wiping the tears away. "Why you crying?"

The mother smiled tremulously at her four year old. Sitting down on the couch, she explained to Ino that she was sad.

"Why you sad?"

"I'm sad because your brother is…. Away."

"Away?"

"Takumi won't be coming home for a while."

"Where's he go."

"I don't know." Ino gained a determined look. She would be strong for her mommy.

"Then I'll wait for him, K?"

* * *

"Mother?" thirteen year old Itachi questioned. "What's happened?" Mikoto looked at her oldest son sadly.

"Your sister's been taken." Itachi blinked in surprise.

"By who?" Mikoto shrugged. She wiped away a few lingering tears.

"They don't have any leads yet." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Your father is going to be home soon. I suggest you take Sasuke out for the rest of the day."

Itachi nodded. Inside he was conflicted. He was devastated that his sister was gone but he was also relieved. He didn't think he could bear it if he had to kill his sister. As it was he didn't think he could kill Sasuke either.

* * *

Ankoku's next moments of conciousness were blurred and jumbled together. She could hear screaming and struggling. Then it went silent. She felt someone pick her up off the table but she could do nothing. She saw the floor of a doorless hallway, slowly brightening with every step her capture took. She could also see that the man carrying her like a sack of potatoes had a very distinctive walk. It was almost as if he was missing the joints in his ankles. Weird.

She filed that away for later.

She was suddenly blinded by light. It seemed that they'd reached the end of the hallway.

She was set roughly on the ground with her arm in an awkward position underneath her body. She could hear other heavy objects, what she assumed were her friends, being dropped just as roughly onto the ground.

I hope Takumi's okay, she thought. Then she blushed.

What was she doing? Shouldn't she be wondering if she herself were okay? Or on some sort of pain suppressor, because, Ankoku realized, her headache was no longer there.

Awesome.

With a groan about twenty minutes later, she was able to pull herself into a sitting position against a tree.

Tree?

She looked around her.

She was in a dense forest with gigantic trees that had dark blue bark and leaves the color of freshly peeled pomegranates. The grass was oddly colored as well, with it's interchanging yellow and purple strands. Overall it looked like a child's dream world. Minus all the candy.

She heard a grunt to her right.

Looking over she saw a black haired boy, Kuro, lever himself up. The white skinned boy was wearing his grey ski cap and black sweats held up by bandages. The tattoos on his chest stood out more than ever.

Next to him was his sister, Sayami. She was a black haired beauty with and ivory face adorned with three red dots under her left eye. She was wearing a black tank top and black cargo pants. She had a similar tattoo on her chest. She was unconsciously holding Sayomi's hand.

Sayomi was a dark purple haired Hyuuga. She had the same three dots Sayami had except under her right eye contrasting strongly with her pale face. She was wearing the same as Sayami, as per usual.

Mai was next to her. The feral little brunette was wearing a grey furry coat and black sweats. Ankoku could see Mai's ninken, Nana, laying against Mai's peach skin. The little off white pup was sleeping contentedly.

Next came Katashi and Mikio, the twins. They both had sandy brown hair and necklaces made from vines and wood. Both had on white tank tops and brown shorts. They were both rather tan.

Ichiro lay practically on top of the twins with his scruffy raven hair in Mikio's face. He was clothed in a blue long-sleeved shirt with black straps on the elbows and across his chest.

Tora was sprawled out next to him. Her blonde hair was ratty and would take forever to untangle. She was wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt with a green vest and blue cargo pants.

Chikako lay next to her. Somehow the youngest found each other even in unconsciousness. The little girl had light brown hair and was wearing blue overalls with a red shirt.

Tsukiko was sitting against a tree. She had white hair and a moon tattoo on her forehead. She was wearing pink flannel shirt and pajama bottoms along with a pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers.

Why was she dressed for bed? It was only about five o'clock when the sleep technique took hold.

Her brother Usagi was facedown in the dirt but looked like his sister. It seemed going to sleep at insanely early hours was a family thing. Usagi's pajamas were blue with penguins and penguin slippers.

Hisao was seated in a meditative pose beside him. He had grey, gravity defying hair and dark skin. He was wearing a dusty brown coat and brown cargo pants.

Takumi was laying on his back with his legs laying upwards on a tree. He had short blonde hair and an eternal band-aid across his nose. He was wearing the purple shirt his sister picked out for him along with a pair of blue shorts.

Rin and Fuyu, although two years apart, looked almost exactly the same. Both girls had short auburn hair and oddly placed piercings, like through the bridges of their noses. Their brother had the same. Rin, the oldest, had on a dark blue tunic and black leggings. Fuyu, the youngest, had on a grey tunic with blue leggings.

Their brother, Ryuu, somehow got himself into a tree. His cropped black hair was serving as a pillow for a fluffy squirrel. He was wearing nothing but black gym shorts and black wrist bands.

Next was Kimiko. The heir to the mighty and noble Uchiha clan was laying with her but high up in the air and snoring loudly. Her long black hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing a sleeveless blue coat that reached her but and a long blue skirt slit from the upper thigh. Her arms legs and torso were covered in bandages because of a failed mission.

Ankoku looked at herself, seated against the blue tree. Long brown hair that had somehow escaped it's ponytail spilled over her shoulders. Her black sleeveless turtle neck was a little big but she intended to wear it for a good many years. Along with this she wore a black slit skirt like Kimiko's with bandages underneath going to he knees. Something finally processed.

"Where's my headband?!" Ankoku screeched searching frantically for the hitai-ate her mother had given her for her graduation. Everyone was awoken by her unexpected yell.

"Koku!" Sayomi protested. "Have mercy on our poor ears!" She held her head for dramatic effect. Sayami flicked her ear. "Ow!" She pouted but it had no effect on the stoic Hyuuga other than another flick to the ear.

"So what's going on here?" Ichiro asked as Sayomi rubbed her injured ear.

"Hey! How'd I get up here?" Everyon looked up to see Ryuu rubbing his head in the tree. They started giggling when he found the squirrel. He screamed and fell to the ground, the squirrel hanging on for dear life. Rin patted his shoulder sympathetically. Fuyu just continued giggling.

Ankoku jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Takumi!" she scolded. "Don't do that! Do I have to remind you what happened last time?" He shuddered, as did the other boys. They all moved their hands to cover their privates. Kimiko snickered.

"That was damn funny!" Even knowing her for years it was still odd to hear those kinds of words from an Uchiha's mouth.

"So, what happened after I fell asleep?" Ankoku prompted.

"Nothing much." Kuro told her. "Some of us took your example and went to sleep while others played verbal judo or spit ball. But about two hours afterwards a bunch of big dudes came in and started unlocking us and picking us up. Of course, we struggled. Kimiko managed to knock one of them out before we all fell asleep." Ankoku nodded while Kimiko exchanged high-fives with Katashi.

"Where are we?" Chikako finally voiced everyone's question.

"The trees are weird." Mikio answered. Takumi snorted.

"That's an understatement. Ow!" Ankoku threatened him with another slap. Mikio glared at the blonde.

"As I was saying, the trees have no conciousness like they're supposed to. Neither does the grass."

"What does that mean?" Sayami asked calmly braiding Tora's hair.

"It means these are artificially grown. It also means we're underground." Katashi answered for his brother.

"How far underground?" Mai asked worriedly.

"Far enough that we can't dig, but close enough for air."

"But there's no distance like that!" Tora burst in. Everyone looked at her. "What? I pay attention in class."

"Then how do you explain the breeze?" He asked, gesturing to the swaying branches. Tora thought for a moment before lighting up like a christmas tree.

"There must be an exit air shaft!" Everyone perked up as well.

Ankoku looked in the direction of the hallway they were brought through. It had somehow disappeared in the stone wall. Genjutsu? No, it would have been dispelled earlier, courtesy of Sayami. Ninjustu? No, there would have been residual chakra. Fuinjutsu? She examined the wall. Here!

It was a small one use transport seal at the bottom of the wall. She ran a finger over the engraved swirl.

She suddenly realized something. It was dead silent. She looked behind her and blushed. Everyone was watching her.

"What is it?" Usagi asked ignoring his older friend's embarassment. Ankoku cleared her throat.

"We came through here." She pointed. "But they used a temporary seal."

"So we're trapped." Tsukiko stated despairingly. Tora looked at her huffily.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said?!" At the albino's confused look Tora continued. "There has to be another air source. Where do you think this wind's coming from?" Indeed there was and it chose that moment to blow a lot harder.

"So, what now?" Everyone looked at Kimiko and Ankoku. After sharing a look the girl's decided.

"Let's follow the air!" They proclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

_10 years later_

Naruto Uzumaki was not a fool. Well, not all the time. Like right now for instance.

Jaraiya, his sensei for the last two years comes rushing into the abandoned cabin where Naruto was eating breakfast. Jaraiya was in a panic and Naruto could barely understand what he said. What he could make out before the Sannin took off made him angry. It also worried him.

"Akatsuki…need info… stay here until I get back…might be a year…." Over all Naruto was royally pissed at certain red cloud cloaked individuals. Those stupid Akatsuki idiots were messing up his life even more than usual.

Naruto abruptly deflated. Now what was he going to do? His sensei was going to be gone for an entire year. He wasn't supposed to leave and he didn't have anything to interest him for long. Not to mention he was running out of instant ramen.

He looked sorrowfully at his remaining twenty cups. It wouldn't even last him a week!

Sighing, Naruto decided to invested the cabin. Maybe there was a secret passage.

It turned out that the person who lived here last played with expanding seals. From the outside it looked like a little 3 room cabin with no bathroom. It looked like there was 5 rooms not including the two bathrooms. There was also the possibility that the skinny door led to a basement. He decided to leave that for later.

Instead he looked through the boxes left by the previous owners. It was filled with clothes of all styles, sizes, and colors.

Looking at his old orange jumpsuit that was getting too small he surmised that he needed some new clothes.

Digging through the box for a few minutes he found a few sets of clothes that fit.

One was an orange tank top with a black jacket and a pair of camouflage cargo pants.

The next one was a cool sleeve-less green coat with fish net shirt and black cargo pants.

The last one was a simple white shirt with orange swirls on the shoulders and blue jeans.

Naruto found a pair of shoes at the bottom. Instead of sandals they were white steel toed sneakers.

Shrugging to himself, he put them on along with the last outfit. He shoved his old outfit into the box with his sandals.

He stuffed all the things from his jumpsuit into his jean's pockets until he stumbled upon a scroll. Unsealing it, a satchel came out in a cloud of smoke.

"Cool." Naruto muttered to himself. The old cabin owner was pretty dang awesome.

He stuffed all of his ramen from the kitchen and all his weapons and the two extra outfits and there was still plenty of room.

It must be sealed too, he thought staring at the innocuous brown bag. He shoved everything in the kitchen left by the Pervy Sage which amounted to a scroll and a book, Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto pulled a face.

Slipping the bag on, he finally chose to investigate the skinny door.

It was dark so he cracked a glow stick but soon wished he hadn't. Ghost moths took up the ceiling. He wasn't afraid of moths but anything with the word ghost in it he was intently wary of. Keeping the light as low as he possibly could he found a hatch he wouldn't have spotted otherwise.

Opening it, he was relieved to see light, even if it was dim. From what he could see he was in a hallway that was lighter at one end. Being the smart person for once he went towards the light.

The hall lead to an odd forest. Who on earth wants blue and pink trees and purple and yellow grass? Contemplating whether or not to go further into the forest, Naruto did not see the hallway dissolve into the wall.

When he turned around and came face to face with a plane stone wall he was extremely confused. Even more so when he found his chest aching and his face in the dirt. Someone or something had pushed him over.

"What the hell man?!" a voice from behind him shouted. "I've been looking for that freakin' door for months!" Naruto got up slowly and turned around. Almost immediately, they both screamed.

"Why do you look like me?!" Naruto freaked out.

"Why do _you _look like_ me_?!" The blonde girl with the whisker like marks on her face copied.

"I asked first!"

"No, I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"Will you both shut up?!" a previously unnoticed person asked, annoyed. It was a tall guy with weird grey hair like Kakashi's.

"Sorry, Hisao." The girl said unapologetically. "But I clearly asked the question first."

"No you didn't, Tora." The recently identified Hisao told her. Tora pouted.

"You never take my side!" she whined. Hisao ignored her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Naruto." He told the older boy absently. He was busy having a staring contest with Tora. Hisao sighed in frustration.

"What's your _full _name?" Tora's eye twitched.

"You should introduce yourself before asking for someone's name." Hisao sighed once again.

"Hisao Wakahisa. Happy."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Tora blinked.

"Ha! I win!" Naruto danced around.

"Did you say Uzumaki?" Tora asked. She was staring at him. Naruto nodded happily.

"And don't you forget it! I'm gonna be Hokage one day. Believe it!" He calmed down and looked at her. "Who're you?" Tora straightened.

"Tora Uzumaki, Future ANBU captain! Got it?" she struck the good guy pose. Naruto looked at her, shocked.

"You're an Uzumaki, too? I thought their was no other Uzumakis." Tora looked down.

"There aren't really. Most of them were killed in the whirlpool massacre. My mom got out. I think yours did too. I don't know who else survived though." It was silent for a moment. Hisao awkwardly patted the to on the shoulders before announcing quite loudly that they should head back and that it was time for dinner.

The entire trip was filled with laughs from the blondes and sulky mutters from the silver haired boy. The camp could here them coming a mile away.

"And then he fell on the floor, his shoe on his head, the tree on the ground and me laughing my ass off." After a bout of laughter Tora finished. "That is why we never let Hisao cook."

"It was one time!" Said boy protested. He huffed into the clearing and moodily took his seat as well as the offered bowl of soup.

"Hey Tora, who's this?" A tall raven haired girl asked. She was situated next to Hisao eating out of a carved bowl.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." She proclaimed proudly. "He's related to me somehow." The group looked between the two and nodded. They looked like siblings.

"Come on, Naruto." A white haired girl said kindly. "You can sit next to me." Taking the offered seat, he saw Tora sit next to a short brunette with swirls on her cheeks.

"I'm Tsukiko." The girl next to him introduced. "And the idiot on your other side is Kuro." The boy had black hair and a ski cap.

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto smiled cheerfully. Tsukiko grinned.

"I like this kid, he's fun!" She told Kuro. Kuro shook his head in amusement.

"You like anything that breathes." He told her. She pouted into her soup. Naruto took this time to look around.

There were ten girls and eight boys, not including himself. They were all situated on wooden benches and rocks like this was an everyday thing eating from carved wooden bowls. One lone girl sat near a stone pot and was ladling some soup into an extra bowl.

"Thanks." He said, accepting the bowl gratefully. Taking a sip his eyes bulged. "It's better than ramen!" He proclaimed. The girl giggled.

"That's what Tora said the first time I cooked." She brushed her choppy brown bangs out of her face.

"You're an Inazuka." He gasped. She looked at him in confusion.

"You're from Konoha?" the people around the started quieting down.

"Yup." It became silent.

"Who's on your team?" Ankoku inquired.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, taught by Kakashi Hatake." He listed.

"You know my little brother?" A black haired girl asked quietly.

"Brother?" Naruto asked quizzically. She nodded.

"Who the heck are you guys?!" Everyone had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry we're not used to other people." The girl apologized. "I'm Kimiko Uchiha. You already know Tora, Hisao, Tsukiko Tsukino and Kuro Kurosawa." Each person waved. "Then there's Mai Inazuka, Chikako Akimichi, Ankoku Nara, Takumi Yamanaka, Sayami Hyuuga, Sayomi Kurosawa, Usagi Tsukino, Rin, Fuyu, and Ryuu Yukimura, Mikio and Katashi Kimura and Ichiro Koizumi." She pointed to each individual.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Where exactly is here?"

"As to your first question, we were put here." Sayomi said delicately. "For where we are, we like to call it the Forest of the Fluffy Bunny of Death."

"Fluffy Bunny of Death?" Naruto repeated incredulously. Sayomi giggled into her hand and pointed to the brooding Hisao.

"You don't want to know." Sayami advised. "I know but I want to scrub my mind of it." Naruto didn't press the matter any further.

"So how long have you been down here?" He asked instead. Ankoku did the calculations in her head.

"Ten years." Naruto whistled. Then he froze.

"Wait. That's what all that commotion was for!"

"They went looking for us?" Chikako asked, hopefully.

"Yeah." The blonde replied. "Your dad was quiet persistent as were your parents." He gestured to Ankoku, Takumi, Sayami and Mai.

"So they're still looking?" Kimiko asked surprised. Naruto shook his head.

"No, they think you guys are dead. Someone sent your bloody hitai-ates to your parents." Those whose parents were mentioned looked down.

Tora looked up and noticed that the light had dimmed considerably.

"Hey guys it's time to go to bed." The others looked up as well.

"I guess it is." Ankoku said wiping away her tears. She looked at Naruto. "Where is he going to sleep?"

"He can sleep with me." Tora offered. "We're related somehow so it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay. 'Night everyone."

Tora led him to a tree with a seal carved into it. She cut her thumb and ran it across. Naruto was confused when a door to a room, that was much larger than the tree, opened up. Then he shrugged. The cabin had the same thing. She gestured to a hammock for him next to hers. He took it gratefully.

The last thought he had was, what a weird day.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry about the wait. My internet wasn't working write.

I want to thank my first follower animelvr6 And my other 4 followers Peebo2206, Ten no kaitou, Xanxux, and geetac.

Please read and review!

* * *

The next morning was quiet. Almost everyone was to busy yawning to talk.

Mai sat at the fire with a large dog introduced as 'Nanarin'. She handed out bowls of coffee and pieces of bread. People would take them and collapse onto a bench.

Naruto sat next to Mikio or Katashi, he wasn't really sure who was who but at the moment he didn't really care.

When everyone became lucid once again, Ankoku spoke up.

"Since you're new here, I'll explain our situation." She looked at Naruto seriously. "We're looking for seals. One activates every full moon or from the out side like yours. It only stays open for a minute and a half before closing. What we do is we split up into six teams. Each team looke in a certain direction, mainly on the walls. If you find a seal, mark it with a becon." She showed him a little light. "We sit out here the night of the full moon and wait to see if one of them glows. If it does we go there as fast as posible. If not we go to sleep. Got it." Naruto nodded.

"You'll be put on a team with Takumi and Usagi." Kimiko broke in. "You'll be searching the east side. Let's go!" Instead of jumping into the trees, they ran on the ground.

"Why aren't we tree hopping?" Naruto asked when he'd caught up to Takumi.

"Well," the other blonde explained, "the room has chakra seals. They reduce your access to chakra to 5%, It always strengthens though because our chakra tries to get out of the restrictions. Your chakra reserves keep growing." He clarified. Naruto thanked him before going silent.

It took a half an hour to get to their spot on the east wall and then they spent five hours searching thoroughly.

Usagi finally called them to a stop. He tossed a few purple apples to each of them. After looking at it dubiously, Naruto shrugged and took a bite. It tasted like a green apple.

"Hey, Naruto?" Takumi asked suddenly. Naruto swallowed.

"Yeah?"

"You're fourteen right?" Naruto nodded. "Then you know Ino?" Realization dawned on Naruto.

"You're Ino's older brother?" At Takumi's nod he continued. "Yeah. I went to the academy with her for four years…"

The three months following Naruto's arrival were much the same. He would wake up at ungodly hours and look at a wall for most of the day, at dinner he and the others would trade stories about their family.

Naruto found himself liking these people a lot. They were fun, nice, could cook and not to mention all the hilarious stories they had about his classmates. He couldn't wait to use it when they got back.

Then the complications started happening.

The day started like any other would with these guys. They got to the wall alright and they'd searched for a few hours. Except this time it was Naruto's turn to get the apples.

Searching for them wasn't that hard. He found a tall, almost branchless tree with a bunch of purple apples clustered at the top.

Having been long used to Kakashi's tree climbing exercise, Naruto chanelled chakra to his feet and climbed.

Takumi came to find him near the top without using his hands to hold on.

"What the hell?!" He yelled. Naruto was so startled that he lost concentration and fell out of the tree with a loud wnd painful sounding CRACK!

Takumi's eyes widened and he rushed toward the other blonde.

"Are you alright?" Takumi took a quick look at Naruto's arm before wincing. "Right, stupid question. Are you concious?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said through his teeth. "But it hurts like hell. Help me set it, will you." His arm had popped out of his shoulder and the bone in his fore arm was peircing the skin.

Takumi helped the younger boy even if he was wondering what the hell he was doing. He had to admire the fourteen, he was only wincing occasionally. With another CRACK! the bone was back in place. With another wince Naruto put his shoulder back in the socket.

Takumi was amazed. Naruto's arm was healing right before his eyes.

"Woah! How'd you do that?"

"What?"

"The healing!"

"Everyone heals, Takumi."

"Not that fast!"

"Maybe it's a bloodline or something." Sensing he didn't want to talk about it, Takumi continued on a different tangent.

"How'd you get up that tree?" Naruto gave him an incredulous look.

"I climbed?"

"There are no branches!"

"I didn't say I climbed with my hands."

"You mean to tell me that you're able to use chakra?" The whiskered boy nodded. Takumi looked at him in amazement.

"You must have a lot of chakra."

Usagi chose that moment to come looking for them. He spotted Naruto with blood on his shirt surrounded by purple apples.

"You found the apples!" He stated happily, ignoring the blood. He was startled when Takumi looked at him seriously.

"We need to call a meeting." Usagi glanced curiously at Naruto who shrugged. Then he sent up a flare.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I forgot the disclaimer, I am sorry. But seriously. If Masashi Kishimoto is a sixteen year old girl, then I'm a moose. All Naruto rights belong to him. My OCs however are mine.

A thank you to my first reviewer, .luna. Here is your virtual cookie. XD

On with the chapter.

Kai-Ree

* * *

"So what's this about?" Ankoku asked. She couldn't help but noticed Takumi looking at Naruto admiringly. Her friend wasn't usually so forward about his admiration. He normally hid it behind contempt. Why he would think that was a good idea, she didn't know, but she did know that the younger blonde did something to gain his respect.

"I found Naruto climbing a tree to get apples." Takumi told her smilingly. Everyone looked confused.

"Takumi," Kimiko said slowly, "we can climb trees, too." The Yamanaka shook his head.

"The tree had no branches. He wasn't using his hands." Their faces froze in shock. As on they turned to Naruto, who was eating an apple.

"What?"

"Naruto," Tora started, "you can access your chakra?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but not as much as usual. Why, can't you?" He took another bite of his apple.

"Naruto, we can't access enough of our chakra to create a clone, much less to climb a tree." The Uzumaki boy looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that the chakra seals limit your chakra access to 5% of your total chakra everyday. We have large reserves because we've lived here for years, but you must have had enormous reserves already."

"But why can't you use your chakra now?" Ankoku and Kimiko exchanged a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Naruto tossed his apple core away, "don't the seals cut access to the one with the highest chakra reserves to five percent? So since I came here, won't your reserves and access to them gone up?" Ankoku was astounded.

She hadn't considered it. The constant mingling of each others chakra would raise their reserves slowly but surely. But with Naruto here, with his humongous well of chakra, it would increase their own at an exponential rate.

Kimiko, seeing the look on her friend's face, made a few hand signs and POOF there was an exact replica of her.

Naruto was confused as to why everyone was suddenly making clones. After looking at Ryuu staring gleefully at a squirrel, he decided he didn't want to know.

He got up, grabbed a few more apples and went to the little tree room he shared with Tora. Everyone else decided to experiment with what they could do now.

* * *

The next few weeks of searching were filled with climbing the walls and sneak attacks on one another. The excuse afterwards was always 'Just testing you awareness.'

It turned into a competition of who could scare the most people. So far Chikako was surprisingly in the lead. The tiny Akimichi had quickly risen to first place after a mass scare at dinner involving a snake and everyone's shoes.

Naruto was close behind her, being the prank veteran he was.

They made some progress in escaping the Forest of the Fluffy Bunny of Death when Mikio and Katashi were practicing what they knew of their family jutsu.

They were jumping around in the trees near the roof of the cavern, exchanging wood jutsu.

Mikio, shooting his a bit wider than he intended hit the ceiling instead of Katashi. They shielded their eyes from the dust.

Looking at the damage, a startled Katashi called everyone to their location. Wide eyes appraised their destruction.

"What did you guys do?" Mai asked loudly. A little sliver of light escaped the hole they'd made.

It was about four feet in diameter and about ten feet deep. The deepest point was in the middle where it looked like Mikio shot something through the many layers of dirt.

With a determined look, they had a new objective.

Mikio and Katashi taught the simple but destructive jutsu to each of them. They decided to call it 'wood bullet' because when Ryuu was practicing by a stone wall, a wooden cylinder lodged itself in the middle of a four foot crater.

Each day a team of two were sent to use the jutsu on the ceiling while the others would practice their ninja skills. Everyone except Naruto found that they were badly out of practice, but after two weeks of intense physical and chakra workouts, they found themselves at the physical strength of Naruto.

After that, they decided to start teaching each other different jutsu. Naruto taught the shadow clone, Ankoku taught some water jutsu, Kimiko taught some fire jutsu, Hisao taught some medical jutsu, Mai taught an animal translation jutsu, and so on. The element based jutsu's had mixed results, though.

Naruto was the only one who could use all of the element jutsus reasonably well, though there was a substantial difference between his performance with water jutsu and fire jutsu, fire most likely being his main element.

Ankoku couldn't help but notice the two young Uzumakis growing closer together. Tora knew her parents for only a short time. They died before her fourth birthday on the day of the Kyuubi attack. She had been taken in by a Kura Uzumaki, Tora's mother's cousin. There had been no mention of another Uzumaki.

Ankoku knew that Tora had always want a younger sibling. She had the misfortune of being the baby of the group. Now that was Naruto and Tora found herself caring for the boy like a big sister would.

It's sweet, Ankoku thought, not to mention he's helping us get out of here.

The Nara found her mind wandering to thoughts about how Takumi was sweet to her before.

She shook her head violently.

Bad thoughts Koku, bad thoughts, she reprimanded herself. She looked around for something to think about other than Takumi.

She was the only one sitting at the fire. It was dark and the fire was dying down. Quickly, she added a few more logs. It seemed that they'd appointed her night watch.

Oh well, she thought, I get more sleep tomorrow. She was truly a Nara.

* * *

Kimiko woke up the next morning to see Ankoku sitting at the fire half asleep. Shaking her head at her friends antics she woke the poor girl up and helped her to bed.

She woke up Fuyu and had the brunette help bring water back to the camp. She then started the morning coffee while Fuyu dozed off on a bench.

After serving everyone she announced cheerfully that it was her turn to go digging I the roof and that she would be taking Rin with her.

With Rin yawning the whole way, the journey was quite peaceful. Of course after the Yukimura had woken up it was a whole other story.

She was talking incessantly, about clothes, about food, about Naruto, about her ideal boyfriend, it was quite irritating. With each word Kimiko was putting more and more effort into her digging, so much so that she found herself with a substantially larger hole and exhaustion in just over an hour.

Rin finally shut up in surprise when the Uchiha laid down on a thick branch and fell asleep. She compared her crater to the other and she smirked proudly. She new that would happen. Uchiha's are so easy to get a rise out of.

Except Itachi, she thought dreamily. The younger brother of Kimiko had always had Rin's respect and over the years that respect had turned into admiration. She even had a little crush on the thirteen year old ANBU captain.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she was hit on the head with water.

Wiping it off in confusion, she looked up. Eyes widening she looked closer. Another drop of water fell through and she could here the sound of water hitting the ground. Rain.

She tried to use the Wood Bullet one more time, but found that she couldn't access enough of her chakra to do it. She climbed into the hole in the ceiling, channeling chakra to her feet, and started digging with her hands.

Her clawing rapidly caused Kimiko to wake up. She noticed Rin's frenzied digging and noticed the slowly increasing water drop falling from her crater thing. Eyes widening in disbelief she did the only thing she could possibly do at that moment.

She screamed.

The scream was loud enough to wake up Ankoku and cause everyone to come running towards the dig site.

When they got there they froze in shock for a second before joining Rin in the frenzied digging, and with the help of the others, both holes soon opened all the way. People started climbing up and once they did they lent a hand to those coming up behind them.

Soon they were all standing in the pouring rain, in the dark with all of their gear left behind. But all of that was shadowed when someone shouted 'We're free!'

Then the cheers started. They truly were free.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I apologize for the Hiatus. You will be pleased to know I bought another laptop and will be posting chapters again. School is starting up again though so I won't be able to post as often as i'd like. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.

* * *

By the time they'd calmed down, the rain had stopped. They walked around for a little while until Naruto noticed a familiar looking cabin.

"Hey, guys!" He called, running into the poorly lit shelter. The others soon followed. He showed them the back rooms with all the clothes, for them to rumage through. They found some crappy sleeping bags and blankets and brought them all to the porch.

Tora and Mikio raided the pantries, finding hot dogs, cans of corn, and crackers. They set up a fire and got cooking.

"This is the best meal I've had." Takumi said through a mouth full of burnt hot dog. Everyone looked at him incredulously. He noticed the looks and decided to explain. "Not because the food tastes good, because it tastes like crap." There was laughter all around, it was bad food. "It's a beautiful night, the clouds have gone away and the stars are out."

Ankoku put her hot dog roasting stick down and laid back, staring at the twinkling lights above. Takumi copied in his spot beside her.

"I haven't seen the stars in ages, or the moon." Ankoku commented quietly. She cuddled into Takumi's side. Kimiko was smiling fondly at the two.

Other couples previously unknown to Naruto started cuddling as well. Kuro and Tsukiko, Sayomi and Sayami, Katashi and Mai, Chikako and Hisao. Naruto noticed Tora pouting. She looked at him before shrugging. He was unprepared for the blonde girl to launch herself at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked warily.

"Well, I don't have anyone here to cuddle with so I'm gonna cuddle with you." Tora responded decisively. Naruto looked to Kimiko for help. She just grinned and shook her head.

The next morning the ragtag group went back to the Forest of the Fluffy Bunny of Death to grab their stuff. Hauling all of their crap up was a lot easier now that they had full access to their chakra. Everyone was very happy to say goodbye to the odd forest cavern.

Mikio and Katashi used their family jutsus to fill the cavern in with dirt to make sure that no one ever found it again, on purpose or by accident.

They went back to the cabin and, after finding nothing to do, began sparring.

Tora went against Naruto and began showing him her style. The two Uzumakis both had a similar style: wild, random, and unpredictable. Those around the pair learned quickly to get out of their way.

Naruto showcased his signiture jutsu, shadow clones. And although Tora was confused as to how the clones were solid, she went along with it easily. Naruto even taught it to her, though she couldn't make as many as he could.

They sparred until lunch, where they took a short break to rest and teach each other the moves they'd used. Naruto learned the Uzumaki Whirlpool Drill, similar too the rasegan, and some of the Uzumaki fuinjutsu, the simple stuff.

Naruto taught Tora the Shadow Clone Jutsu and his Sexy Justu. Tora had a lot of fun molding the jutsu to work the opposite way, turning her into a sexy naked man.

Naruto had fainted from shock when Tsukiko commented that it looked almost exactly like Naruto.

The large group had finally ended their sparring when Naruto and Tora collapsed ontop of each other, asleep.

The rest had gone inside to sleep leaving the two relatives outside.

This was the scene that Jiraiya came upon.

After a year of hard undercover work and 'research' he finds Naruto and what looks like a Sexy Naruto clone with clothes on. He taught the boy well.

As he got closer Tora shifted and jabbed herself in the knee with a sharp rock.

"Ow!" she shouted rubbing her injured apendage and waking Naruto in the process. The boy's eyes widened when he looked over her shoulder.

"Pervy sage!" Tora peered behind her and gave him a once over.

"So this is one of your perverted senseis." Jiraiya scoffed at the insult.

"I'll have you know that I am not just a pervert, I'm a SUPER pervert!" He declared proudly. She snickered as Naruto mimicked the man behind his back. "Wait a minute. Naruto's clones know me by default. If you're not one of Naruto's clones then who are you?"

Tora stood up and copied Jiraiya's odd introduction. "I'll have you know I am not just Tora Uzumaki, I'm the future ANBU captain!" Naruto snickered this time.

Jiraiya stared at the girl dumbfounded. "Tora Uzumaki? But I thought you were dead. I was **told** you were dead, by you mother's sister no less!"

"How do you know me?" She asked curiously. "How did you know my mother?"

"I have a better question. How did you find your brother?" Both Uzumaki's eyes buldged in shock.

"We're siblings?!" Then they both fainted.


End file.
